


Stamina should have been a verb

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Series: Stamina [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mainly at end), (minor) - Freeform, Accents, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically a lot of sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Comeplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disobeying Orders, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Endurance - Freeform, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Japanese, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Mindbreak, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orders, Overstimulation, Pain, Panting, Pheromones, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Sidewinder, Spanking, Stamina, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Verbal Humiliation, Yandere, all of your standard issue bodily fluids, hard sex, lip biting, mentions of:, sweating, they are in love., yandere yuuri, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: Yuuri spends several hours taking Viktor apart at the seams with round after round of rough sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Dec 12th EDIT: Thanks to everyone for your support, views, kudos, comments etc. so far. I really appreciate it. Also, I see you lurking. Just come and say hi. I read and enjoy all your comments and will reply to them, but I'm full spaghetti and need to also think of a way to thank you for taking the time to read and comment without copypasta and seeming insincere. If you have questions, corrections, or want to strike up a conversation, go ahead.
> 
> Main requests so far have been for Yuuri's punishment and a little Otayuri thing I'm working on. The latter will probably come first but I always enjoy feedback so feel free to comment re. all this too.
> 
> Jan 28th EDIT: Sequel is up. Thanks again for everything. Otayuri to come at some point but you know I've been procrastinating on the real world with over 20k of YoI smut.
> 
> I think I forgot to mention that these two have been together for quite a while when these take place. This isn't the sort of sex they're having just a few months into their relationship, nor is it a regular thing for them.
> 
> Okay, dick time

 

  He was a quick shot the first few times they did it.

After all, he was a virgin before all this. To go from _that_ to suddenly licking mouths with his demi-god of a former idol and current coach, still covered in sweat from the performance, hands leaving steamy prints against the dressing room’s locked door...

God, he couldn’t think about that right now. It would be the end of him.

Either way, there was no way he wouldn’t have fired off within minutes of the first few times of Viktor’s hand, Viktor’s hips, Viktor’s – don’t think about his mouth - -

It was all he could do not to look down at his lover’s pearly, cum-spattered chest as it heaved with the aftershock, ass still clenched too tight around his still-hard cock to go for another round yet, but Viktor’s hands were starting to loosen their grip on the bedsheets. His eyes were still mostly closed, and he mumbled something.

“What was that?” Yuuri teased loud and clear with a half smile.

“I.” His silver eyelashes fluttered, and Yuuri’s heart lurched. “I guess that that...that’s...one nil to you.”

Yuuri couldn’t keep his lips from curling up as he looked down onto him. He reached one hand out, leaning in with it, and pushed back the silver strands that had flopped down over his eye; Viktor looked straight at him as their mouths neared. “I’m going for gold tonight.”

He groaned beneath him, brows furrowing for an instant before breaking into a soft laugh. “You sure you don’t want to…?”

Yuuri shook his head playfully. “Nuh-uh.” He couldn’t hold back a pleasure moan as he slid out with an obscene, slippery sound, and had to hold his eyes closed for a moment, pinching himself at the base. Once he’d recovered, he took in the damage. Viktor's fair skin was flushed with excitement from his ears down to his chest, and his own fluids were shining and quivering on his pecs and his neck.

“That’s a real mess you’ve made,” Yuuri smirked down at him, lowering his voice. “You know, I can’t decide whether to clean you up, or make you cum on your own cum.”

Viktor muttered something in Russian, breathing hard and shaking his head. “Katsuki Yuuuuuuri. I had a feeling about you before I met you, but you’ve exceeded even my expectations...”

Yuuri hummed and climbed onto the bed, straddling Viktor’s hips. “Can you blame me?” He leaned in close, practically at a kiss distance, and trailed his fingers lightly up his chest through the slick.

Their mouths closed together and they licked and moaned with the usual love and fervor that came with one-round nights, enjoying the closeness, faces still flushed, with Yuuri stroking his cum against his chest.

“Ah-” Viktor interrupted. “This is going to make a mess...”

Yuuri smiled against his lips and kissed him once. “I’ll clean up.”

As the hot water sank into the cloth, the feel of it on his hand took him right back to the first time with Viktor in his mouth and his palm against the sweat of his lower back. It was almost hotter than having it done to himself; Viktor was weak for it, and he’d used it against him even tonight to get him moaning and close and almost guaranteeing the first orgasm of the night; taking him in, getting him wetter than he could possibly have imagined, and he could feel him getting there, practically bursting in his mouth, and already starting to call his name out pleadingly.

Yuuri splashed cold water onto his face and headed back out.

Viktor was still slumped against the pillows, but he was far from being fucked out. That much was clear when he licked those delicious lips and gave a whistle. “Give me a twirl.”

Yuuri eyed him and span around.

“Wait – stop there. Yeah. Now bend over a little. Uh-huh, just like that. _Fuck,_ you have the most perfect balls.”

Yuuri felt his dick twitch. He turned back towards him. “Yeah, says you.”

“Not as...pert, or as _round_ as yours...”

“You have a complex,” Yuuri smirked, climbing back onto the bed and licking his body up and down with his eyes. “I wonder what the press would say if they knew you had underwear specially made?”

“Lots of people have tailored clothes.”

“Yeah, but not for that kind of purpose...”

“I’m not letting gravity give me ugly balls,” he pouted.

Yuuri snorted. “I love you.”

“Good. I plan to keep it that way. They’ll prise the notion of perfect testes out of my cold, dead hands.”

Yuuri kissed him quiet, softening his mouth, and when he was satisfied with that, he moved to Viktor’s ear and gave the lobe a tug between his teeth. He waited there for a moment, breathing against his neck where it met his jawline, and then moved down to the crook, the exact spot that was connected to Viktor’s dick, and started nuzzling at it, then gently biting, then pausing, then biting, then pausing for longer…

Viktor groaned. “Чёртовый эрос...”

“What was that?”

“Ничего...”

“That’s what I thought.” Yuuri bit down hard to elicit a gasp, and moved down to his chest. They’d showered right beforehand – there was nothing on him but the smell of sex, and it was absolutely irresistible. He breathed it in with an open mouth, the scent of his chest and his arms, the pheromones, reaching a hand down to stroke himself back to full mast and to position himself. “You ready?”

“Mm...”

That didn’t sound anywhere near needy enough. Yuuri slid down his body, past a sizeable but not fearsome erection, and grabbed the blueberry lube.

Viktor’s eyes suddenly started following ever so closely. Yuuri popped the lid, and his lover’s hips shivered as though they were conditioned to the sound. He spread a little on his finger and pulled his cheeks apart with his other hand before smearing it on, then adding a little more, drizzling it over.

Viktor was shaking now. He knew exactly what was coming. It wasn’t even the sensation, so much, so he didn’t even need to keep it up for long – it was what came before it.

Yuuri knelt down at the foot of the bed, getting down between his lovers' thighs. Viktor's ass was so perfectly firm and easy to knead, dusted with silvery peach fuzz, and when he grabbed at him to spread him, Viktor always groaned at that pulling sensation inside of him that they both knew all too well. His entrance was reddened and soft from a fresh fucking, but still puckered tight.

Yuuri held his mouth close to the slick hole and let his breath cool the gel.

“頂きます。。” And he pressed the point of his tongue against him.

“Чёрт...” Viktor’s hips jerked.

Yuuri smiled slowly against him, lapping it up, then laved his mouth across to get his lips plump and shiny with the lube, pulled back just enough for Viktor to see, and looked him in the eye.

He swore again. “Юри...”

Yuuri went in for another long lick. “ん？何？” He dug the tip of his tongue inside, only slightly.

Viktor just grumbled softly, so Yuuri stuck a finger inside him to make him gasp.

“Красавица моя.” He sounded almost angry.

Yuuri always did like the idea of him insulting him in Russian.

He started twizzling his finger in and out, and Viktor’s breathing grew faster. Soon, more substantial noises started escaping his mouth. Yuuri slid in another finger and started scissoring against it.

“Ah – nn...” His dick was definitely straining up now.

“Good?”

Viktor’s back arched slightly and he looked up with half-lidded, fluffy-lashed eyes. “Don’t you want to feel for yourself, Юрочка?”

_Fuck._

Yuuri got back on top of him, sliding his thumb against his cheek and leaning against him, breathing hotly. This one was going to be intimate. “You’re a formidable opponent.”

Viktor slowly licked his soft, reddened lips. “I try...”

Yuuri tried his best to keep his eyes open as he slid his cock inside again. He craned his head down against his neck and licked along it. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, Viktor.”

Viktor raised his hips desperately against him while trying to pretend he wasn’t. “Not if I make you come first, sugar,” he said, letting his accent coat his words more heavily than usual, and Yuuri felt him clench and ripple around him. _Damn._ “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To fill me up...”

Yuuri gave him a dirty look, but his back had started to shake and betray him. He pulled out slowly, gliding back in, feeling around for the right angle, watching Viktor’s eyes lose focus, and gently grinding against that spot again. He kept this up, as gently as he could and for as long as he could, until Viktor whimpered and rotated his hips.

Now it was on.

Yuuri pulled back and started going at it, hitting the spot more often then not, building up the pace, and soon Viktor was gasping and moaning and biting his lip halfway through Yuuri’s name in that delicious Russian accent…

_Focus. You’re going to come if you don’t focus._

It was like meditation. It was so hard to begin with because the sensations overcame his attention, but with practice he could focus on the outcome rather than the present, on the pleasure he was giving rather than the pleasure he was receiving, and the first time he got into that frame of mind he’d made Viktor come hard before he even realised it was happening.

That was what got him started on wanting to go for several rounds. If they were doing it just the once, he’d lose himself in the pleasure of it along with his boyfriend, but when it was a night like tonight...with a challenge at stake, and a promise, and the thought of reducing his lover to a broken mess, well, that was greater than the sum of its parts.

So it was almost easy to look down serenely, knowing his composure was the biggest part of the puzzle, and drive into his ass like this – and it was somehow even easier when it got faster, harder, almost mechanical, like a piston, in those motions that really made Viktor fall apart.

It was starting to happen already. It was giving him everything he needed, and his moans were getting desperate, delicious, his eyes rolling back in his head, jerking his hips back against him, and Yuuri didn’t think Viktor could stop if he wanted to – his own face started to flush hard, and he focused the blood away from his cock and let his panting turn back to breaths, ignoring the human mess underneath him and just fucking him into a stupor.

“Fuck. Yuuri. Yuuri. Fuck...” One hand twisted violently into the bedsheets, the other clenching onto Yuuri’s shoulder, nails biting in hard, and Yuuri moaned in response.

“You...” Viktor got out. “You’re still holding back, pig. Don’t fuck me like a little bitch. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like you hate me.”

Yuuri let out a harsh breath and paused for a moment. He was going to have to go hard enough to try and hurt him.

That was fine by him.

He rammed into him so hard that Viktor was already coming from the shock of it, hips slamming against him, Viktor’s leg falling back against the pillow, hammering into him so that the sounds coming out of him were more of pain than of pleasure, and it was with Yuuri’s fingers digging into his hips that he started to spurt, once, twice, and then just jerk slickly, no more long strings to come but still hard pulses of pleasure and one long string of moans.

The moment of hostility he’d forced himself to feel had his head ringing clear, his breathing harsh but level. He was separate. There was a cloud around him, inside his head, but it was fading.

He could destroy him again if he had to.

Viktor was still trying to catch his breath when Yuuri bundled his fist into his hair. “Next time round, you’re on your knees. You don’t get to cum so quickly.” Viktor whimpered as he tugged. “I’m going to make you wish you were at the mercy of a machine." He sounded angry, but he couldn't help it. "It’s going to hurt. You’re going to want to tap out. But I’m going to take everything you have to give me.”

The sound of a sharp intake of breath went straight to Yuuri’s dick. Viktor was still hard and twitching.

Yuuri began to slide out. “You want to go again right now?”

Viktor grimaced with oversensitivity. “Ah...”

Yuuri smirked down at him gently. He pulled up his hand and kissed his fingertips. “I’ll wait.”

He let Viktor get out a few minutes of that pent-up panting as his eyes roved over his Russian legend. The colour in his cheeks was high, his lips deep pink from biting them, and his brow was dripping, turning his hair that gorgeous dark silver shade. Another sweat drop made its way down his thigh like a tear – he reached out his thumb to catch it, and Viktor all but squirmed.

“So sensitive,” Yuuri murmured.

“Next time I fuck you,” Viktor managed to gasp out, “You’ll wake up the whole hotel.”

“Next time I fuck you, you’re going to forget your own name.” He leaned back. “On your knees.”

Viktor just kept panting.

“ ** _Now._** ”

He looked up at him as though he wasn’t loving every second of it, and petulantly struggled himself up and flipped himself over, collapsing onto all fours.

Yuuri gave him a spank for his trouble, relishing Viktor's response.

" _Yeah_ , that sound. That’s the sound you make when you realise you’re a pervert, isn’t it?” He spanked him again, much harder, to get the same noise out of him. “Who would have thought the great Viktor Nikiforov likes to get on his knees and take it up the ass? From his protege, no less.”

 _Slap_. Viktor shuddered hard.

“You knew I was a virgin,” Yuuri whispered. “You wanted me all to yourself. But you didn’t expect this, did you? You thought you could handle it.” This time, he left a handprint that stayed.

Viktor wasn’t exactly hard – it was too soon for that – but he wasn’t soft, either, and his thighs were shaking. There were probably tears in his eyes, too.

This was what Viktor wanted. This was what Viktor needed. Someone who could turn him inside out, over and over again. And nothing made him quiver like being told what a mess he was for it.

Yuuri slipped his thumb inside him. “You didn’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, did you?”

“Ah--” his back arched.

Yuuri smirked. “Cockslut.”

“Takes one to know one,” Viktor shot back, but his voice was shaking too, like his insides had been wrung out by Yuuri's words. _Good._  He'd saved this for just the right time in the program.

He pushed his cock back inside, through that soft, heavenly resistance, just the tip, and Viktor groaned.

“You want it?”

He angled his hips back in response.

“Alright.”

He forced his way back inside, and Viktor moaned as he did it.

Yuuri tried to keep his gasping breaths quiet. “Feeling full?”

“I…I think you’re still...underestimating me.”

“How do you want it?”

“Harder.”

“Harder like this?” Fuck, he was still so tight. While Viktor adjusted, Yuuri took out the frustration of not being able to move by spanking him again, dick still in his ass, and Viktor clenched his teeth and groaned. There was no way it wasn’t hurting him now, but Yuuri was aching for him.

Viktor swallowed and gasped, and then the words fell out. “I thought I said to go harder?” His thighs were quivering against Yuuri’s. “I chose you because I thought you could fuck me hard enough. Can you? Can you even do that?”

A startled moan escaped Yuuri’s lips and he started to pound him, slow but hard. He was bristling with sensitivity, it seemed, from the litany of “боже мой” into the sheets beneath him. He started to pick up speed, and Viktor’s groans were almost too much to take: “yes” and “God yes” and “harder”, and Yuuri grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise and slammed in and out of him, doing nothing but fucking him, with the sweat falling off his face, and Viktor’s noises started sounding wet, like he was drooling a puddle into the sheets, and Yuuri knew that he had him so good that his eyes were rolling back in his head.

“Slut.”

Viktor nearly choked on a drawn-out moan. He reached one hand back and dug his fingers into his cheek, spreading it for him.

It was all Yuuri could do not to shoot then and there. He had to close his eyes, focus on the blackness, go back to that place he knew he could reach; the one that let him take his idol down to the ground, break him in, make him never look at another man again. If nothing else, he could do that.

Next time he opened his eyes, Viktor might have been crying into the sheets. His neck was red, his shoulders, all down his back.

Yuuri gasped, blinked away the sweat, kept hammering in, building up the pressure, the pleasure. However long it took to get another one out of him, he was going to be the one to do it.

It was just about the right time to turn him into a human wreck.

He slowed to a halt and gently pulled out. Viktor choked against the sheets, back curving as Yuuri’s head stretched the opening, and turned back, tears in his eyes, cheek slick with spit. “Why are you stopping?”

Yuuri took a moment to catch his breath. “If you want to come again, you're going to have to say please.”

As his words registered, Viktor raised an eyebrow. “You think you’re going to make me beg already?”

Yuuri flashed a little smile. “No. Not yet.”

He grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and drank half of it in one go, wiped the back of his arm across his mouth, and offered it to Viktor. “Drink. You need it. We’ve barely gotten started.”

Viktor shot him a look and took the bottle. “I’m not saying please.”

Yuuri slicked himself up again as he waited for Viktor to put the bottle down, then pushed his shoulders down hard so his chest and face hit the mattress, and slid smoothly back inside him. “So insubordinate. I wonder where you get it from.”

He watched Viktor’s muscles tense, from his thighs to his back and down his arms. Next he started on the gentle push and pull, watching his neck slowly turn pinker again. “Does it feel good?”

“Fuck you.”

He laughed under his breath and let his hips start to flick on the inwards strokes. “You sure about that?”

“Fuck y-oh. Oh...”

“Yeah.” Yuuri let his thumbs circle the small of his back. “That’s right...”

The pleasure moans just kept coming, one after the other. Yuuri couldn’t help his movements getting more lively, his hand moving to Viktor’s hips, fingers digging in, his other hand guiding his cock in and out. He tailored his still-languid strokes to just the right spot to get Viktor sweating all down his back, his voice silver. “Ah, fuck...”

Yuuri licked his lip and then bit it, grateful that Viktor couldn’t see what he was doing to him right now. “More?”

He might have nodded, or his body might just have been rocking in tandem, but Yuuri thrust inside sharp enough to get a high-pitched moan.

“Harder?”

“Nn...”

Yuuri reached round to feel a slippery strand hanging down from him – he pumped him twice and moved his hand down to play with his balls.

There was a little sound, something like “fuck” in Russian, and Yuuri went in fast again, feeling himself glide against the sensitive spots, giving him just the pressure he needed, and drowning in the sounds of ecstasy coming out of his boyfriend.

Damn right, he could do this all night.

He licked his lips and grabbed the lube to drizzle it down the intermittent gap between his torso and Viktor’s backside – some of it caught his abs, some Viktor’s cheeks, but some landed on his stiff cock in between thrusts. The point where they joined was wet, and sloppy, and messy, and it was only too easy to hold Viktor down and drive into him with kissing sounds of suction between Yuuri’s hips and his ass.

“Oh, Yu-u-u-uri...” He moaned out, voice vibrating in time, fingers curled tight in the sheets and looking like he might roll over forwards from the desperate angle of his hips.

_Make him cum. Don’t let up. Make him need to cum._

The sounds suddenly got darker.

_Yeah. Just like that._

Yuuri didn’t slow for a second. He let Viktor start to lose it, toes curling in spite of himself, and when he heard that telltale moan where he’d lost control of his tongue and it was hanging loose with no influence whatsoever – that was when Yuuri stopped still, and grabbed him, and waited.

Viktor made a horrified sound, shrill and breathy, and then whined.

Yuuri was going to keep that sound for later. He was going to luxuriate in it.

Viktor's hips twisted and he gave a violent gasp as Yuuri slipped out, ass winking at him helplessly in desperate confusion, shining and thick with lube.

Letting his cock rest on top of the muscular shelf of Viktor’s ass, Yuuri leaned slowly down to his ear, breathing against the shell of it, heating it up and brushing against it gently with his lips, and said “ _Now_ you plead.”

Viktor made a choking sound and his hand shot down to his dick, but Yuuri grabbed his wrist and pinned it down by Viktor’s head with a twist. “Say it...”

“Nng…” He squirmed his back against Yuuri’s cock, eyes focusing on Yuuri’s hand over his wrist.

Yuuri twisted it harder. “ _Say_ it.”

“Please,” he burst out, and with that, Yuuri had crossed the first line – now that he’d broken, the rest of the night would be about wearing down his body and mind, taking away his capacity for speech completely, ruining him for the world.

He grabbed Viktor’s ankles and flipped him onto his back again, leaning down to suck his head clean. “I want to see how much you have left in you.”

Viktor brought his hand up to his mouth as Yuuri penetrated him again, fucking into him steadily, and as he started to get warmed up again, a slow moan broke out of him. Yuuri grunted, clutching at his hips, watching the bruises start to form where he’d already been gripping, and as Viktor whispered “Yes...yes...” he looked up to see his eyes closing in bliss, a single drop of sweat, or tear, sliding over the edge of his face.

The animal instinct overtook him. Viktor’s pleasure gradually built again, much as he tried to keep glaring up at Yuuri, and the mattress started to creak like there was no tomorrow – the whole bedframe, maybe – the headrest thudding against the wall with every other stroke, and Viktor’s moans probably cutting right through the wall, too, his hand flying up and down his cock as he grew tighter.

Then Yuuri made the mistake of looking down into those beautiful blue eyes, wet and blurry with lust, and the bed was almost worryingly loud now, and he was pounding into him unbearably fast. Viktor’s throat sounded blocked, like he could hardly manage to moan, but the sounds Yuuri shook out of him were cracked and high and desperate, like pleas in themselves, and his forehead was crinkled with a silent prayer as his eyes begged Yuuri’s. Fucking him had never felt so good – he was sloppy but tight, his hold on him velvety, and the sound of his cock ramming in and out, in perfect harmony with those sounds of an orgasm like an oncoming train, was -

Yuuri felt his face contorting as he tried to hold back; he buried it into Viktor’s shoulder, biting hard into the crook of his neck – and that was when Viktor clamped down on him with a shout, and he looked down to watch the clear slick oozing against his abs – then he had to close his eyes and grab himself almost hard enough to snap it off to keep from coming too.

The next thing he could feel was the sharp scratches of Viktor’s nails still in his back. He heard himself breathing, the room spinning, and Viktor was -

Yuuri pressed his hand against his mouth, shaking. He’d managed to stop but he was still so close, still on the edge, and Viktor was still clenching around him.

He jumped as Viktor trailed a fingertip against his forearm. “Yuuri...”

He shook his head tightly. He wasn't sure how long it had been, how long he'd been forcing out the sounds of Viktor's pleasure moans and sighs of relief.

“I want you...want you to come...”

“Ah-”

Viktor could hardly breathe, but he was still speaking. “It’s your turn, darling. Come on,” he panted, sheer contrariness driving him, and that dark whisper came out to play; “I know you get off on coming inside me, Yuuri, kinky ублюдок, so go ahead.”

“Nn…!” Yuuri shook his head, but he was shaking, still feeling so _good_.

“What is it?” His voice shook and cracked. “You worried you’re gonna get me pregnant?”

Yuuri’s hips snapped up and he gave a desperate groan. _Fuck. Don’t let him know he’s got you. He’ll take it and run with it._ He just couldn’t keep his hips from rocking, though, or from looking up with a silent plea.

The flash deep in Viktor’s eyes was on exactly the same wavelength. “That it? That your cum’s gonna leak straight through and get me pregnant?” He was nearly choking on his own saliva from the zeal of his heaving breaths. “Ну, даваааай,” and he reached out his hand, vowels the darkest Yuuri had ever heard them. “Come on, fill me up...”

A lightning bolt shot down his spine, his back folded, and he was done for.

He couldn’t have said how long it took, but when he came to, he was bent right over Viktor, drooling onto his chest. _Holy shit._

He rasped for breath. “Ah...bastard...”

“Mmmm, you don’t sound too upset,” Viktor panted back, cheeks magenta, looking all too pleased with himself.

He couldn’t be. It should have been a ruined orgasm, but Viktor’s words had got him right back where he needed to be and he’d felt every second of the sensation.

“You cheated,” he found himself panting. God, his thighs were shaking so hard. He let his arms take his weight, braced against the bed on either side of Viktor’s chest. “You know that I...that I have...I have a thing for...”

“For us fucking each other so good we end up pregnant?” Viktor replied in a low, teasing voice. “Yeah, I _noticed_.”

Yuuri groaned, twitching inside of him. “ _Fuck_.”

He was just going to stay inside of him. Just for a little while longer.

Viktor’s eyes drifted closed with an all encompassing sigh, his head falling to one side.

Yuuri prodded his waist. “You don’t get to go to sleep yet.” His voice was still shaking. “I thought I told you I was breaking you tonight.”

Viktor opened one eye. “We’re going again?”

“Of course we’re going again.”

Viktor groaned and smiled. “I’m so sleepy...”

Yuuri woke him up successfully by pulling out, voice cold. “I’m not going to stop fucking you all night, Viktor,” he whispered, “I’m not going to let you get _any_ sleep.”

His boyfriend shivered, an unplaceable look on his face.

“Are you sore?”

“A little...”

Yuuri kissed him on the forehead hard and went for a warm cloth and the orange juice.

“Can you sit up?”

He nodded.

“I have aloe lube.”

Viktor shivered again, a smile breaking onto his face. “What did I do to deserve you...”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “A lot of very bad things, probably...”

He reached in the drawer for the supplies and popped two glucose tablets; one for him, one for Viktor.

It was Viktor’s turn to raise his brows. “You’ve come prepared.”

“Of course. I’m not going easy on you tonight. It’s how I show my love.” 

Viktor grinned, and then laughed, his head falling back, exhausted. He might already look spent to a lesser man, but Yuuri knew he’d only passed the first level.

He needed to make Viktor feel things he’d never felt before. He knew he could do it.

He leaned in to wipe him clean. “You smell so fucking good.”

Viktor pushed his damp hair back with a shaking hand. “You have some strange kinks, Yuurochka моя.”

Yuuri licked at his collarbone. He was slick all over. “I always wanted to hug you after you finished a routine. I’m glad I never got the chance. I would have ended up tearing your costume off.”

Viktor’s breath hitched as Yuuri rubbed at him with the cloth again, drying him off in gentle strokes. “Well, that’s for the best. Those costumes are very expensive.”

“I don’t think I could forgive myself if I damaged one,” Yuuri had to agree, “But I don’t know if I could have helped myself, either...”

He wasn’t going to get hard again just yet, and he knew it, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy Viktor’s naked body. He wiped the sweat from those sharp collarbones and the hollows above them, swiped down the middle to get the clear slick of his orgasm – there wasn’t much, but it was there. Then he spread the clean side over his chest, smoothing it up his pecs, enjoying the swell of his muscles beneath his hand. His gut still clenched when he ran it up over Viktor’s nipple.

They were too perfect. Yuuri found himself right up next to it without warning. He wasn’t ready to go again, far from it, but he couldn’t help latching his teeth gently onto that rosebud nipple and teasing it.

Viktor, for his part, was still very much in a post-orgasmic state, but he still squirmed under Yuuri’s touch, nipple stiffening to a point. Yuuri lathed his tongue over it, and then went in circles, then just sucked; and then he pulled at it with his lips, and his teeth, teasing it gently with the edge of them, and Yuuri couldn’t help moaning.

“Yuuri...”

“You’re a fucking wet dream,” he murmured, in so far as he could take his mouth away at all. “I...I couldn’t have imagined anything better. Even when I was...”

Viktor trailed his fingers through his hair. “Yuuri.”

“Don’t make me stop,” he found himself begging, still kissing at that perfect nipple that could have given him endless orgasms if he’d had a chance to ever touch it as a teenager.

Viktor was blushing hard. “I want you to tell me the story again. About the first time.”

That gave him pause. Yuuri pulled off wetly and looked up at him. “The very first time? When I...”

Viktor nodded with a salacious little smirk. His hair was slick, and didn’t even bounce.

Yuuri leaned back and pushed his hair from his own sweaty forehead. “Well, I...I mean, I was practically still a kid...” He got up close to the crook of Viktor’s neck, hiding his face in it, whispering against his skin. "Do I really have to?"

Viktor nodded again, hard and fast, almost too eager.

"Well." Yuuri laughed gently. He couldn't very well say no to that, no matter how quietly he had to say it to keep his shame at bay. “It was late. Really late. And it was a school night. But I couldn’t sleep.”

Viktor’s breathing was steady but quick. Yuuri could see his pulse start to race beneath his lips.

“And I was hard. So hard. I’d been hard before, but that night was really something else. It was the first time – I think the first time I wanted to have sex, without really knowing exactly what sex was or what it was like.”

Viktor started trailing his fingers up Yuuri’s spine, and god _damn_  it felt good.

“So I – I wrapped my hand around myself and I squeezed, and I rubbed my thumb over my head, and I started to stroke gently, and it started to feel really good. And I...” he laughed gently into Viktor’s shoulder. “And I remember checking to see if I had tissues, because this had happened before, but it was never this intense. Still, I knew what to expect. I wasn’t exactly new to being a teenager.”

Viktor just hummed, but that was all Yuuri needed to hear to tell he was so turned on. This was definitely one of his favourite stories. Right up there with the second time Yuuri fingered himself, which was to say, the first time he located his prostate.

“And as I started to stroke faster, I...” No matter how many times he’d said it, he couldn’t help blushing. “I could make out your face on one of my posters in the dark, and I started to think...about after a competition, and we’d found each other, and ended up in some dark corner, and somehow you ended up with your hand around my cock...” He could tell Viktor was biting his lip now, and that hand on his back was massaging hard against his waist.

Yuuri was glad of the low light in the room. “I had myself convinced this was totally normal, just the sort of thing that happened between athletes, and you were murmuring that we shouldn’t be doing it because we’d get caught, and I was there just losing my mind between the bedsheets, and...and then I thought about doing the same thing to you while you were doing it to me, and I felt this liquid fire inside me. Not – not like lava, not thick, but light, and all over me. And I knew I was getting close to something fucking incredible. And I grabbed a bundle of tissues and I thought about you - and then I shot so hard, and soaked right through them, and I pressed my mouth against my pillow to stifle myself, and I just kept on cumming. And I was shaking so damn hard. And I’d never felt like that before.”

Viktor was shaking too, hands all up Yuuri’s back and onto his neck, and he stroked him up and over so they could kiss away his embarrassed blush. Yuuri was starting to get hard again just from remembering it, and now Viktor was too, from imagining, and he pressed his tongue to Yuuri’s, inviting him in, proving that he was real and he was here and he wanted it.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered, shakily.

Yuuri kissed him gently. “I love you too.” He still couldn’t believe he got to say so. “So much.”

“So much,” Viktor agreed, gripping his neck tight, and they kissed again, slotting together perfectly.

“Mn.” Yuuri stroked Viktor’s tongue with his own, then let the carnal overtake the romantic. He slid down Viktor’s chest again, kissing the rock-hard zigzags of his abs, stroking his hip bones, and he pulled Viktor’s thighs up and got between them so that he could kiss his inner legs.

Viktor’s feet moved restlessly against the sheets, eyes lidded and locked on Yuuri.

The lines of Viktor’s legs were practically chiseled. They felt like pure power and masculinity beneath his lips as he sucked and bit at his hot skin, drawing blossoms of colour to the surface.

There was something amazing about being between his thighs – it was probably being so close to the scent, the sheer sex of it, of all of his best organs sending out pheromones begging for the nearest hot-blooded creature to let biology take the reins and go to town on him.

“Do I really smell that good?” Viktor murmured, and Yuuri suddenly remembered the rest of his partner, up at the head of the bed.

“Ah – was I...”

“Breathing with your mouth open again. Almost panting like a dog.”

Yuuri might have flushed, but his face was surely already deep red. He took hold of Viktor’s cockhead and eased it gently towards his stomach, burying his face against the base of his shaft and breathing in deeply.

Viktor’s thighs squirmed. “Yuuuuri...doesn’t it smell bad...?”

He shook his head, barely pulling his face away. “God, no. It’s not that it smells -- it’s that it...well, it’s not a _smell_. I just – I need it.”

Viktor shifted his weight at the hips like a crossover. “Yeah...?”

Yuuri massaged his balls, cradling them in his hand and against his neck where the blood pounded hot through his system, while he gently kissed Viktor’s cock as low as he possibly could. It was mostly hard now, though Viktor himself still seemed to be in a daze, but right now he was mostly enjoying the texture of his balls: not soft like a belly or hard like an erection, but perfectly in between, firm but ever so slightly yielding. _Al dente_ , he thought, and he laughed breathily against Viktor’s sex.

“What’s _funny?_ ” Viktor said, exasperated and worn out but still turned on, and Yuuri flicked out his tongue and licked him with the flat of it, not in the hopes of any sensitivity right there at the base, but just to feel the resistance of his hardness against him. He licked again, drawing the skin up and down, and Viktor hummed with satisfaction.

“This is nice.”

“It’s going to get better.”

“Mn,” Viktor said mindlessly. “It’s like a massage...”

Yuuri licked up a couple of inches higher, tongue curling around, aware that it wouldn’t create much of a sensation, but wanting to mark his territory, and get some wetness involved.

Viktor’s lower back shuddered like a vibration. “Yurotchka...”

Yuuri flicked his eyes up to him, to where those sharp, delicate collarbones heaved gently.

“You look so possessive down there.”

Damn right. He licked at Viktor’s cock again, drawing his tongue in from around his shaft, eyes fluttering closed. Viktor gave a flirtatious, breathy little laugh, and Yuuri sensed him moving his arm up to trail a fingernail over his nipple.

Yuuri held his cock upright, face so close he got to look all the way up and down like it was a skyscraper, and his mouth turned wet at the sight of his head, shining and pink.

“You want me in your mouth so fucking bad.”

Yuuri hummed with a bashful smile and licked his lips. He smelled so good, and tasted so strong, and he could already almost feel the hardness pressing out his tongue and his cheeks.

There was no point waiting. He leaned up and took in his head like it was his last meal on earth, sucking at it shallowly and letting his mouth close around tight. He knew Viktor was probably getting off on how he looked like this, eyes closed and hand desperately clutching his shaft as he suckled needily, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Viktor’s soft sounds turned curious, pleasurable.

Yuuri swirled his tongue around slowly, and again – it felt thick in his mouth, almost erect itself. At this point, it was hardly for Viktor’s pleasure as much as it was for his own – he just needed to taste him, have him, hold him in his mouth.

Then again, he couldn’t let Viktor get too comfortable.

He waved the tip of his tongue across the sensitive ridge, undulating it, and Viktor gave a little gasp, bringing his hand to his face as it flushed. “Shit. How does it still feel this good?”

Yuuri moaned around his dick, and a soft moan of surprise shot out of Viktor in response.

Yuuri hollowed his mouth, tightening his wet lips and pulling the ring of them over the ridge over and over, his own face flushing as Viktor shivered and moaned at the sensation.

Doing this for Viktor got him so very, very hard. Yuuri felt like his dick was about to cut straight through the fabric of reality, dizzy blood lurching in his head. He’d had so many wet dreams about the way his boyfriend’s hard cock felt against his tongue.

Before long he had to reach down and stroke himself, firmly but languidly, pumping as lazily as he could bear.

Viktor definitely noticed. “What’s going on down there? Want to go again already?”

Yuuri didn’t hold back on the desire coursing through him when he looked Viktor in the eye. The older man bit down hard on his lower lip.

“Is that a yes?”

Yuuri pulled off wetly with a groan and slipped a finger into him.

“Ahh, yeah, that’s a yes,” Viktor answered for himself, hips writhing against the bed.

Yuuri slipped in a second finger and started gently fucking him with them, wrist moving entirely of its own accord, hungry for it.

Viktor was breathing heavily. “You’re gonna break me, you know.”

“I’m not done with you,” Yuuri warned him. His voice was already getting hoarse. “I’m gonna fuck you till you’re dry.”

“Ah.” Viktor’s dick twitched shamelessly as his hole clenched against Yuuri’s fingers then fluttered against them lightly.

“That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Nngh...”

There was something about being connected to him like this, feeling his reactions so intimately against the sensitive pads of his fingers without being distracted by the pleasure. Yuuri just couldn’t keep himself from talking dirty just to hear the words that shot down his body like a livewire.

“I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna enjoy it.”

“Ah. _Fuck._ ” Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was doing. His face was crimson as he reached up one arm to cover it, trying to hold back on those unconscious flutters that Yuuri could feel so clearly.

Yuuri had it pinned to the bed in an instant. “You’ll look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Viktor’s spare hand shot to his mouth to stifle a moan. “Fuck. Yuuri. Yuuri. Fuck, please...”

Yuuri gently squirmed his fingers against the sweet spot to get an impossibly high whimper out of Viktor – the first of the night, but not the last – and withdrew them, nudging his leaking cock at his entrance.

“ _Yuuri..._ ”

He didn’t even need to be asked. He sunk in so easily, moaning at the tightness and rolling his hips to get just a little bit of friction on his needy cock. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry – with his cock still halfway inside Viktor, he leaned up the bed for the water bottle.

Viktor nearly doubled up with a groan, and his hand shot down to his dick like it was a life preserver, eyes screwed up closed as he kneaded it.

Yuuri touched one slick finger against Viktor’s clean-shaven cheek and he opened his eyes in response.

“Don’t you dare look away from me.”

Viktor groaned weakly, pulling at himself, eyes closing for another second then locking onto Yuuri’s, shining with wetness. He was definitely losing the power of speech.

God yes, he was perfect like this. "I hope you know how amazing you are." He lifted his hand up and kissed it, gently rocking his hips. Viktor's hands were perfectly delicate and strong, as slender and powerful as the rest of him. "And I wish we'd had more time to pack. I want to have you with your gloves on again..."

Viktor's cock jerked loosely in his hand, but he couldn't muster up any words.

Yuuri slid one slim finger into his mouth and let his eyes fall closed, taking it into the wet heat with a blatantly phallic lust and swirling his tongue around as though he were pleasuring him.

"Nn...god, Yuuri, your mouth..."

Yuuri took in another finger, grabbing his wrist in encouragement, practically begging him to thrust them inside. There was just something about having something in his mouth that got him so good. Feeling his own wetness against Viktor's flesh had him leaking inside his tight ass.

"Fuck. Fuck, you're so sexy."

He gripped his hand tight and tongued him like he was trying to get him off, shifting his hips again to gauge Viktor's sensitivity. His gasps were more needy than overstimulated, so Yuuri went in for the kill. He let Viktor's fingers fall back out of his mouth, but the sound was so obscene he had to take them in again just once more and swallow around them before guiding his hand down to his side, silently asking Viktor to grab hold of his hips with his slippery fingers.

Viktor was only too happy to oblige. His head rolled back as he dug in hard, panting and twitching away.

"Oh, yeah." Yuuri had to allow himself that. Seeing Viktor like this, mouth open and hair falling back as Yuuri fucked him into oblivion, it was all he could do not to leave his body and ascend directly to heaven. "You look so fucking good."

And normally Viktor might have made an mischievous little sound or replied "I know," but he was already too far gone for that - and it made Yuuri need him, all of him, to make him shut down completely and restart again with his own personal big crunch and big bang, to reduce the living legend to a single point of infinite simplicity then watch him expand into an entire universe.

Yuuri hooked his legs up onto his hips and started to thoroughly wheelbarrow him, those strong thighs almost popping him like a balloon – and from there it was only too easy to lift Viktor’s right leg onto his shoulder and twist his body onto its side, sidewinder style, definitely one of Viktor’s favourite positions: perfect both for hammering into him, and manhandling him by the hips to force him onto his cock – and absolutely ideal for fucking him silly. Viktor completely lost all control of his body like this, but especially his face, eyes rolling up towards the silver tangles, drooling, with useless sounds coming out of his mouth as he tried fruitlessly to engage his tongue.

His moans were already louder and hoarser than any of their previous sessions, and Yuuri almost lost his grip on him from the sweat. He could only imagine – or rather, try not to imagine – the intensity of the pleasure Viktor must be feeling, the screaming sweetness bursting over and over again deep inside him, keeping him on the edge of something beautiful and almost lost to the world.

Yeah, he was going to make him cum just like this.

Yuuri pulled him up higher and moved further up the bed himself, taking almost all of Viktor’s weight and leaving just his arms supporting his upper body against the mattress, letting the weightlessness of all the parts of his body that still had blood in them mingle with the sensations of Yuuri fucking him like he wanted to make a baby, watching as Viktor started to feel like he was about to fly away and gripping the sheets to ground himself; with one hard tug, the corner of the sheet came loose, and Yuuri dug his fingernails into Viktor’s hips until he saw red and kept nailing him, turning his head to nuzzle and kiss against his calf where it rested at the crook of his neck, and Viktor’s shouts of ecstasy started to sound like they had something meaningful to convey, his other thigh digging into Yuuri’s hip as his leg started kicking in spite of himself – he was crying into the sheets, silver hair draped against the mattress, almost choking against the bed, and Yuuri almost started to worry that the springs were going to give out as they made sounds like hyperventilation – but now Viktor was twisting the sheet into a ball, tendons standing out along his arm, and struggling so much to breathe that Yuuri thought he might have to give him CPR after this, and then he shouted out, once, twice, again, and moaned like a death throe, his legs kicking wildly against Yuuri as he spasmed around his dick, his own cock not giving much up, but still a little bit of cum drooling from the tip and dripping onto the sheets, and God, Yuuri had practised so hard for moments just like this one, because he wasn’t about to waste his own cum but there was no way he wasn’t going to orgasm – he begged the sensations to stay separate in his mind and clenched down, stemming the flow as he grunted hard and came dry with Viktor’s body trying desperately to milk him – Yuuri couldn’t help crying out desperately in return as he rode the high, pinching at his base to keep from shooting and forcing his eyes open to watch Viktor’s dick jerking shamelessly with nothing left to give.

God, he had to kiss him – but he had to stay inside of him, too, had to feel the warmth and the neediness of his orgasm until it had nothing left to give him – he folded Viktor’s legs up against his shoulders as compromise, shifting him onto his back again, and kissed him deeply, since he was too out of breath to tell him he loved him in words.

Viktor clutched weakly at his chest, mouth opening up to the kiss but barely responding. His body was shaking and he seemed to lie against the bed with twice his usual weight.

Yuuri leaned back to let him breathe. It wouldn't do to literally kill him.

His boyfriend moaned weakly with every breath, and Yuuri let his eyes fall closed as his chest swelled with adoration. This was his Viktor. This was the love that nobody else knew. And he would never let go of it.

A part of Viktor surfaced from the delirium with a pressing question. "You're - ah - you're still..."

Yuuri smiled softly and released his legs so they could collapse onto the bed with the rest of them. "Yeah, I am." And Viktor was probably almost painfully aware, given how hard his ass had been clenching, trying to rid itself of the intrusion after his orgasm. "Want to know why?"

Viktor made a broken sound. "I...mm... _hhm_..."

He was absolutely beautiful. His entire body looked like sex itself: reddened and wet and quivering, heaving with his rugged breaths, a tiny sliver of his icy blue eyes appearing between his swollen lids every few moments, glittering dully up at him like light catching on wet, thrusting body parts.

Yuuri leaned aside for the cloth - it was soiled, but dry, and that was all he needed. He mopped up some of the excess sweat on Viktor's torso. "It's because you can still remember your name," he murmured gently, stroking him even once he was dry. "It's because you're still you. And I know how much you need to escape, Витя. I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't take you apart completely before putting you back together again."

Viktor blinked, shivering hard enough it seemed like a squirm. He didn't appear to have processed Yuuri's words, but a part of him was aware of what was going on, and it sent a thrill through his half-numbed body. 

Yuuri just stayed there above him, looking down with a glorious warmth inside him, thinking _all mine_ over and over as Viktor clenched against him like the waves of a gradually receding tide. 

When he next chanced a movement, Viktor clutched his own face.

"Ah-"

So sensitive. He couldn't blame him. It was going to take some time before he could even pull out, though.

"I love you, Viktor."

"Mmmmn." There was a lot in that groan. Frustration, reciprocation, exhaustion, pleasure, pain, and something that neither of them could define no matter how hard they tried.

Yuuri tilted his head and watched as his cock gradually softened against his abs, lolling gently, red and spent like the skin of someone just in from the cold.

Some day he'd marry him, and when he kissed him, he'd think about this night and look him in the eyes and silently promise him to always love him just like this.

He reached down to rub at Viktor's hips, testing the waters. His boyfriend's body was lax and limp, but he knew it could take more. He was a world class athlete, for god's sake. It wasn't that Yuuri wanted Viktor to be physically or mentally traumatised by tonight - but he was going to find that line and edge them right up against it.

For starters, it was going to take a bit of pain to bring him back to himself.

He rubbed his fingernails up and down against Viktor's sides, lightly scratching them, and Viktor groaned and huffed weakly.

"Yuuri..?"

"I told you I was going to break you." He didn't mean for it to come out so violently, but Viktor's eyes thrilled open and he clamped down on Yuuri's cock, barely able to lift his head, but lips parting in a silent, reluctant question.

"I promised you." Yuuri's voice was shaking. "I promised you that you wouldn't forget this night for the rest of your life. I'm not finished with you yet."

Viktor's eyes shone, half egging him on, half anguished and spent. "Ah..."

Yuuri reached for the base of his cock to minimise excessive movement and started to slide himself out, so gently, but still with the most obscene squelching - Viktor convulsed around him, moaning from the sensation, halfway between pleasure and discomfort, more _intense_ than simply _good_ or _bad. "_ Yeah," Yuuri encouraged him. "It's going to be just like that. You won't know which way is up, but I'll have you. I promise. You don't need to worry."

Viktor was already trembling hard, but Yuuri pulling out seemed to overwhelm him. A light flow of tears, too gentle to form droplets, leaked out over his cheekbones.

Yuuri stroked circles on his thigh with his thumb. "You've been so good for me, Viktor. I want to make you feel something you've never felt before."

He looked confused, more than anything else, almost vacant - bewildered, maybe that was the word. Fuck, he had Yuuri so bad it felt like his head was screwed on backwards. He barely had the presence of mind to gently spread Viktor's thighs as he reached for the purple bottle, supporting them gently where they shook.

Viktor was sloppy and loose by now, wet and red and used. His hole clearly needed some TLC. He didn't go straight in for it - he massaged his cheeks softly to let Viktor know where he was, then licked slowly inwards from where his hands were.

Viktor's hips jerked, and he nearly kneed Yuuri in the head. "Fuck. Oh."

"Relax," Yuuri whispered against him, and he squeezed the bottle over his tongue and warmed it between his lips to lessen the shock when he kissed his gaping hole.

"Nnn. Yuuri. Oh. I - no, I..."

Yuuri just couldn't resist making out with him like this, letting the gel gently cool the friction-redness outside of the ring and softly working it against his rim with his tongue using soft, loving licks.

Viktor choked up at the head of the bed, and Yuuri heard him start to cry. "Yuuri, I - I can't..."

"You can and you will," he mumbled, listening out in case Viktor started to protest again - but, as expected, he just stifled a sob and writhed against him, so Yuuri pressed his tongue in and started using the muscle like it was supposed to be used.

Viktor moaned and clutched at his hair, tangling his fingers in and tugging hard, gasps of pleasure and shock mixing with the gentle sobs and tears spilling over his face.

Yuuri just buried his face in deep, sliding his balls up with one hand for better access, eyes closed in bliss, slowly dipping it in and out.

It was clearly proving too much for Viktor, who was shaking so much he might throw Yuuri right off him whether he intended to or not, so Yuuri pulled back and pressed in his little finger, just to the first knuckle, to stroke circles around the circumference of his insides.

Viktor's cock started to stir, but his eyes were turning red from the crying. "Yuuri. Yuuri, please." His voice was already breaking so deliciously. "I can't, I can't, I can't take it..."

"You want me to stop?" He licked him again, then pressed that finger in with more intent.

One hand still in his hair, the other flying to the bundled-up side of the sheets to Yuuri's right, Viktor cried out, choking out something in quick, desperate, incomprehensible Russian. "Yuuri...Yuuri...I can't...I can't come again, I - I can't..."

Yuuri smoothed his hand up Viktor's quivering, sweating thigh. “You know your safeword.”

His lover groaned and shuddered as though weighing up the options, then wriggled against Yuuri's finger.

Yuuri laughed softly, turned on beyond belief, and slid out his little finger to replace it with his tongue again, letting the tension inside him draw his tongue in and out, and Viktor seemed to slam his hand down against the bed, but it had no weight, and simply hit it with a weak slapping noise. Yuuri kept on eating him, his cock twitching violently, bringing his lips into play and drowning himself in the blueberry lube filling up and spilling out of his confused, pulsing, twitching hole.

Viktor was crying, practically sobbing like a baby, but still made absolutely no move towards his safeword or tapping out, so Yuuri stuck his tongue right in and felt for the sweet spot.

That was it. Viktor was shuddering and choking, and his thighs closed in around Yuuri's head, the sound of them rushing in his ears.

He used his tongue lightly, now, and slowly and steadily, until Viktor's - were they moans? Wordless prayers? - were at least as lusty as they were overwhelmed, and then he kept going for a little while longer just the same. Viktor heaved a breath in and out - it really seemed to shift his upper body as it moved. Yuuri opened his eyes bashfully, looking up past his semi and the tidal movements of his chest, but Viktor's eyes were closed. He tossed his head from his right to his left and struggled his hips up against Yuuri, forcing his tongue deeper.

Yuuri flickered himself against it in response, then tapped, thrusting gently, and Viktor nearly convulsed all down his body, twisting a hand into Yuuri's hair so hard it hurt like he was on the brink of pulling it out; so, in the end, it was Yuuri that had to tap out first, withdrawing his tongue gently and wiping the slick off his chin as he struggled to get back his breath. Viktor was clearly ready for something more, so he slipped his finger inside of him, and, when it met with little resistance, added his second and stroked languidly, not trying to hit his sensitive spots, but just getting him used to having something inside when most of his mind and body must be trying to reject it.

"Fuck. Fuck. You'll be the death of me." Viktor sounded almost angry - but at least it let Yuuri know he didn't have to call an ambulance for him just yet.

He laughed softly, tongue still thick with the taste of blueberries. "You're still so mouthy..." His breath hitched as he shifted himself back up the bed to kiss Viktor on the lips, humming and nuzzling against them. Viktor practically collapsed into bonelessness underneath him, melting under his hands - Yuuri reached back down again to tease him with a finger.

"Uhn..."

"Yeah," he encouraged him between kisses, "Like that."

“I... _oh..._ ” he choked on another sob, but caught his breath again with a sound of ecstasy.

Yuuri moaned, cock twitching hard, feeling the slickness bubbling up at his tip. God, he was going to ravage this beautiful Russian mess. He kissed him deeply and forcefully, reaching down his other hand to manhandle his not-quite soft cock and balls to the point of slight, firm resistance.

Viktor broke off the kiss and scorched his lungs with a harsh breath. "I -- _can't-_ "

"I told you," Yuuri said, lips against Viktor's, voice steel, "You can, and you're going to," and fresh tears broke out over Viktor’s face, whether from anguish or pleasure, crying desperately even as Yuuri felt the pulse against his fingers inside of him, even as his cock grew hard again, but not fully, like it couldn’t tell what to do and was very confused.

God, Yuuri had to have him. He had to have him now.

“Ah – ah...”

"Gonna fuck you," Yuuri got out, nose brushing against Viktor's. "If you need to tap out, tap out hard."

Viktor nodded helplessly, nose nudging back against him, sweat streaking back over his deep red face and into his hair.

Yuuri pushed in and it felt like the last moment of his life - he struggled with a grunt and let his head fall against Viktor's chest. He wasn't even halfway in, but it was almost too much, for the both of them. It was his turn to start losing control, to drool loosely against Viktor's skin where the dried tracks of his cum were just barely visible - but he managed to get all the way in, and Viktor clutched at his back violently, moaning at the contact like he was in heat.

He had to take a moment to feel himself dribbling out, leaking desperately inside of him, before he had himself back under control and could slide gently out.

By the sound Viktor made when he did it, he was ripping his soul right out of his mouth.

That was it. This was the point he wanted to get him to. Viktor practically having an out of body experience because he couldn't stand the intensity inside of it. Every moan, which was to say, every breath, in or out, sounded orgasmic and pained at the same time.

On the next slide in he nudged against him and Viktor all but screamed in response, lifting his hips up as high as he could, losing all semblance of control beneath him.

Out again, that sensitive flesh grabbing at his swollen cock, and Yuuri's moan came straight from his gut as a warning.

In, and Viktor clutched at his chest as though he were having a heart attack. "Yuuri -- Yuu..."

Yuuri really, really needed to come. He was shivering so badly, his whole body hot and cold. It wasn’t just that he wanted to come, though, but that he wanted to fill Viktor up with it as they both had the most intense orgasm of their lives, wanted to fuck him through it while painting white, sticky stripes on his insides and leaving a permanent residue even after it had slid back out, wanted Viktor to feel his cock erupting inside of him and marking him while he was at the most sensitive he could ever be, feeling every pulse and every splash of slickness filling up every groove inside of him -

He wanted it, and he needed it, so he decided to tell Viktor so in exactly as many words, voice low with the imminent danger of spilling inside of him, and Viktor’s toes curled so hard he felt his feet start to spasm and cramp against the bed behind him as his cries tipped in favour of pain over pleasure, and Yuuri just kept rocking into him and shushed him until it passed and he was back to choking on his spit, face covered with it, or with tears, or snot, or sweat, or all of the above – Yuuri held his focus by watching his throat to make sure there was still air getting in and out of his lungs.

“I wanted to do this for years,” he found himself grunting out, still thrusting, “I wanted it before I even knew that I wanted it, so you’d better believe I’m going to fuck you every time like it’s the first and last.”

Viktor was crying out, like a - he didn’t sound like a man, now, but he not like a woman, either, not a girl; barely an animal, even. The bed creaked beneath him, not hard like before, but spaced out into gentle but desperate bursts in time with Yuuri's hips. By now, Viktor was fully non-verbal – he couldn’t have told Yuuri he was close if he tried with everything he had, but there was something in the sounds he was making, desperate and otherworldly, that let him know that there was something building inside him that Yuuri could hardly even imagine.

That was when Viktor suddenly grew quieter and started making soft, plaintive noises, almost as if he were dying, and suddenly Yuuri knew he was about to have the most intense orgasm of his life. “Oh, fuck,” he said, but the words seemed to come out of a different body entirely. “Fuck, I…”

He could hear from the high, airy sounds coming out of Viktor’s mouth that his throat was raw; his whole face was wet and his body was trembling so much he was almost vibrating, but Yuuri had to hold out until…

His hole started tightening around him, but slowly, so slowly, one contraction over what must have been every couple of seconds but felt like eternity, and then it started to build, and oh, god, it was going to be so slow and intense for him, and he had to keep, he had to keep…

The moans started, still pre-orgasmic, he knew, deep as they were, and they seemed to just keep going, and oh god, fuck, he was going to come, he was going to come right now, he was -

Viktor was reaching the edge, and Yuuri nearly shouted into the room for the strength to give him his last few strokes – he felt the first hard, false contraction and it nearly killed him, but then the next, and now he could -

He collapsed into Viktor’s arms as he exploded and Viktor continued to tip slowly, slowly, over the edge, silently screeching out a prayer with every inch of his body, squeezing him not with a sudden, clamping spasm but slowly, slowly, gripping harder, then softer, even slower, then again, all the while his head back in sheer ecstasy and his feet digging his own grave into the mattress – Yuuri felt blood running down over his back and it gave him another jolt through his pelvis, and that was when he let his whole weight fall against Victor as the last of it wrenched out a groan that spoke at least a thousand words.

He was crying too, he noticed a few moments, or minutes, later; they were both sobbing among the heavy breathing, but soon enough Yuuri was laughing softly, and then just moaning with relief until he’d regained enough of himself to return to just heavy panting. Viktor was still moaning gently through it all, throat set on vibrato, ass still flickering against him until Yuuri was too soft and slipped out along with a thick wave of cum.

Something inside him told him to stay awake until he was sure Viktor was okay - the man was breathing violently, practically hyperventilating, and still crying out loudly in between.

Yuuri gasped for breath so he could speak. "It's okay. I've got you. I'm here."

Viktor's breathing no longer seemed to warrant a paper bag, but this just gave the crying more space to run rampant. "Don't..." he choked out. "Don't leave. Don't ever leave me."

Yuuri held onto his head and kissed his cheek, clutching and cradling him. "Promise."

Viktor moaned as though shaking off the residue of his orgasm and finally started to laugh, tears still pouring over his cheeks.

"Ah-" Yuuri reached for the cloth one more time to clean up after himself.

Viktor's limbs were ragdoll-like. "I'm gonna marry you, you son of a bitch," he laughed.

Yuuri collapsed onto the bed beside him and pulled up the covers, eyes glazed over with happiness as he drank in Viktor's profile in the near-darkness. "I can't wait." He wrapped one arm over his chest and kissed his shoulder, just watching Viktor's chest heave as he alternated between laughing and muttering in Russian, and crying and muttering in Russian.

Yuuri felt a stray tear slip out of his own tired eyes. He shakily spoke. "There is no way I can do this more than once a month. Tops.”

Viktor tangled his fingers against Yuuri's and mumbled a string of words, some of which Yuuri recognised.

At some point he opened his eyes and realised that his boyfriend was fast asleep - he must have closed his own eyes for a second, much as he'd forced them open - but now he could see he was sleeping it off, that niggling sensation lifted, and he let himself float away to wherever Viktor was now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Moscow, a young man's tears tracked deep blue residue down his face. "I don't understand," he whispered, and then, "I don't under _stand_!" He yelled.
> 
> A redhead popped her head in. "Geooorgi, what is it this time?"
> 
> "I cast a spell!" His voice cracked with exasperation. "Anya was supposed to be here - we were supposed to - be united in love, in a love so pure and forceful that it pushed the very boundary of life and death!"
> 
> "Oh, I wondered who the condoms belonged to," she murmured. "What kind of spell did you cast?"
> 
> "A spell of love! A spell of love for Russia's brightest star and his one true beloved!"
> 
> Mila smirked at the back of his head. "Russia's brightest star, huh?" She whipped out her phone and put it on speaker. "Say, on an unrelated note, I wonder what Viktor's been up to this evening..."
> 
> The phone rang for a few moments, and then there was a click.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hello?"_
> 
>  
> 
> "Viktor? Hi!"
> 
>  
> 
> _"This is Viktor's voicemail! I've set a special message to say that Katsuki Yuuri will be railing me hard all night so I can't make it to the phone! If you're one of the five lucky adults who have reached this message, know that I wanted to honour you with the mental image! Kisses!~"_
> 
>  
> 
> There was a moment's pause before Georgi howled and Mila burst into roars of laughter. It took an even longer moment before they could hear the shouts from the next room.
> 
> "Oi! _Oi!_ Georgi! I'm going to vomit, and I'm going to aim it at you!"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [[If you liked this and think other people should read it, please hit the kudos button to let them know. Thanks! Chapter 2 is a quick few hundred words of aftercare/the next couple of days. I'm also available on [el tumblo](http://scribblywobblytimeylimey.tumblr.com). Kisses~]]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing to wind down from it all. I love these two and writing them, and I'd love to do more (especially something that isn't solely focused on sex at some point). Please feel free to leave comments, criticism, etc., and let me know if you enjoyed it/found a typo/anything else. I'll be around answering comments, anonymous or otherwise. Godspeed, episode 10.

When his eyelids next parted, there was a smile on Yuuri's face.

Sunlight was pushing up against the curtains all aglow, and the amber digits on the clock read 14.46.

Fuck.

That night had really just happened.

He rolled over to check Viktor was still with him. He was. Totally passed out, drooling against the pillow, flushed in the face, looking boneless like a sock puppet, back moving gently with his steady sleep-breathing.

Yuuri’s heart was too full to keep looking. He kissed his cheek gently, and rolled out of bed for a piss and to brush his teeth.

Jesus christ, he was sore. Viktor was going to be going through hell today.

He ordered room service from the main lounge, checking his boyfriend was still sound asleep before hopping in for a quick shower.

The food came quickly and it was piping hot. He’d picked out a few of Viktor’s favourites.

Yuuri slid onto the bed with the tray. “Wakey wakey, sunshine.”

“Hrmmmmmm.” Viktor groaned. “Leave me be. You killed me.”

“They have a chinese chef here,” Yuuri said brightly.

Viktor’s nose twitched. “Hmmmm.” He sounded 80% dead, 20% interested.

Yuuri laughed. “You can go back to sleep again once you’ve eaten.”

He managed to struggle himself upright enough to shovel rice down his throat. Fifteen minutes later, he looked human again, if still very dazed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll carry you to the shower, scrub you down, and then you can sleep. Deal?”

He really did have to carry him, and let the hot stream hose him down, but he felt less worried about him now that he was towelling him off.

"You let me know if you get feverish, okay? I have medicine."

Viktor just mumbled again and snuggled up against the pillows.

Yuuri looked at the clock. He was probably going to have to factor in at least 36 hours of recovery time if he was going to push him like that again.

He wasn't too tired yet himself, though. Strolling through the main suite, he noticed a note had been pushed under the main door.

On hotel-headed paper. Uh oh.

He had to read it a couple of times to realise it was a noise complaint, at which point he felt his face flush with embarrassment and he sank to the ground laughing.

Oh yeah. Last night had really, really happened.

He shouldn't be turned on again already, but now he was finally acknowledging it, well, that night was going to fuel his fantasies for a long time.

Back in the bedroom, Viktor was still out stone cold. Yuuri had absolutely no excuse for getting hard again just looking at him, but thinking about his face, and his body, and his sounds...

Yuuri had to shut himself into the bathroom and have a glorious wank to the highlights of the previous night before sliding back into bed with him to sleep.

He was out like a log, and morning came quickly - it really was morning this time, 11.49.

"Oh, you're awake," Viktor said softly. Yuuri rolled over to see him lying on the other side of the bed, slightly propped up against a pillow.

Yuuri's face cracked into a smile at the sight of him. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Viktor squirmed in close and kissed him gently. "Oh, really good."

Yuuri kissed him back and stroked one hand up his arm. "You're not sore?"

"Oh, _really_ sore."

He laughed gently. "Sorry about that."

Viktor glared at him. "Don't ever fucking apologise for that again."

Yuuri blushed a little and bit his lip. "Okay. Sorry. Ah, I mean..."

Viktor looked exasperated, but he was smiling.

"Maybe we should take a break for a few days," Yuuri suggested, knowing full well they were going to have to.

For once, Viktor didn't look reluctant when he agreed. He did, however, look totally satisfied.

Good.

“And...maybe..." Yuuri murmured. "Maybe when you’re feeling better...you can punish me for last night?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that what you’re feeling now?”

Yuuri nodded breathlessly against his lips. “Uh-huh.”

Viktor smirked against Yuuri's mouth and nibbled his lip in return. "I'll have to see what I can do..." He turned away and reached for his phone on the nightstand. "After a few days have passed, that is."

Yuuri's stomach felt tight.

Love was better than he ever could have imagined.

"Hmmm...lot of voicemail messages..." Viktor was murmuring. "Oh, it's from Yurio." His face went blank as he listened. "Oh. That's...odd..."

"What?" Something made Yuuri's gut twist. He made a grab for the phone to hear it say "Message: 2/3", followed by Yurio's voice, his Russian "h" harsh and throaty: "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Yuuri blinked at his boyfriend.

Viktor shrugged. "I was sure I hadn't set the message up for his phone..."


End file.
